justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2020/@comment-43776874-20190909185634
I want in on this too! YEAH!: ''' Rain Over Me: This is amazing! It's the popular E3 song of the year, and it deserves to be! The choreo reminds me so much of JD3-JD2014 choreos and the dancer already looks iconic! I heard this song for the first time on the radio a few months ago and i IMMEDIATELY said:This should be in JD! It will probably be the first song i'll play! Bad Boy: The summer girl-girl duet is BACK BABY! It's a tradition coming all the way back from JD3, and as usual, they totally nailed it! The dancers look like they're having a lot of fun! And i like the BG, the floor looks like part of a vinyl! This is so cool, and looks like what JD1 would have done with a duet, it's simple and fun! And you can fight me! High Hopes: OMG! This routine would be LOVED by my italian and history teacher! It is unfitting, but not everythig has to be fitting! The BG is so iconic! And the choreo is amazing too. The Time (Dirty Bit): The BEP are back to the series and Ubi wants to make a gift to them for their comeback. what do they do? They mix togheter Andrea Condorelli, a mindblowing choreo, an equally mindblowing background and dancers with the best colour schemes! The streak of great BEP routines (or any routine with members of the BEP singing the song) is still going on with this one! God is a Woman (Spoon Version): The best alt of all time! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS '''Perfect: Bangarang: I'm gonna start off by saying that the coach is the supreme commander of the JDaddies (Don't judge me thanks), and everything is staggering. A little bit more of energy in the choreo would have been liked though. So Depois Do Carnaval: I fell in love with the song right away, and the choreo and coach both gave me the same reaction i head about the song. The only thing i didn't like was the background, and even then i just found it a bit lackluster. 365: The verses kinda hold back the choreo but everything else is very good. From the robot coach to the background, it is an amazing song. Fit But You Know It: This is an good old simple routine, and it was pretty hard to make a good routine for this song, so that's why it's here. Just An Ilusion: This is September+Get lucky, and somehow it's better than both. Just An Illusion's choreo looks good as of now and the coaches are cool too. The background is kind of a setback though. My New Swag: The only true heir to New World! This is just like So Depois Do Carnaval, Great song (wanna hear more from the rapper), amazing choreo and coach (they managed to make a good choreo during the opera part!), and my least liked thing was the background. Super: Policeman: So Konshens is returning too! I like this! The choreo is good, except in the part where they hold their butts, and the MiddleFingering reindeer was unneded. Skibidi: This song is serving leaks and 80s! The girl looks like Fame form JD, and the part where they go in the background? Amazing, i've never seen coaches interacting with the background like this! Sushi:The backgorund reminds me of Barbra Streisand from JD3! The choero is ok, but it could have been better. Vodovorot: This song is here because it's a generally good song, but it's kinda forgettable... Good: Kill This Love: The choreo is kind of boring, but i like the theme they were going for. Con Altura: The choreo is very dull imo, but everything else's fine. Old Town Road: Western version of Risky Buisness eh? I think that the parts where the dancer's jacket is red are way worse than the other parts. OK: God Is A Woman: Honestly, the clothes are very questionable, and the choreo is very lame. I Like It: Yeah, i do. But i only like it, it doesn't seem fun, the coaches look like they've been forced to dance to this and Cardiac Block sings like an 87 year old with a cold being choked. Taki Taki: Another Cardiovascular Bronchitis song... She is kinda there just for being there, and so is Selena. Anyways, the BG and coach are wasted, because the choreo is very bad. Tel Aviv: The background is amazing, too bad i can't say it about the choreo and dancers. Literally the BG is the only thing saving this from getting an X. X: Con Calma: WHY?! They could've just gave it a normal choreo and routine and call it a day but no, they decided to make it suck. I AM THE BEST: Fight me, FIGHT ME! This song is annoying as sh*t, the lead dancer looks recycled from Boom Boom, the backups (the only redeeming quality about this) look like Dark Horse's backups. This is Work Work's recycling cousin. Bassa Sababa: Why Oh Why ubi??!! The coach looks like an insane unicorn and the choreo is stiff, just like Balkan Blast Remix or Automaton's Tomato Version. Golden X (AKA Die in a trash bag): Baby Shark: Screw this. Screw this little piece of sh*t. I hate it. I have already seen enough 7yo-s dancing to sh*tty Fortnite dances on this song. I heard this horrible thing ALL THE TIME. And seeing it being added on JD2020 made me want to take a knife and throw it in the back of whoever said it was a good idea to have JD players listen to a small part of this horrible song everytime they have the unfortunate experience of passing through it. Please let this die.